On the Porch
by Macs Play Thing
Summary: Walking through the woods, I hear a voice from the past.


On the Porch!

I can't remember how long it has been, since the world had gone to shit, I was trying to remember as I was creeping through the woods trying not to attract walkers. Growing up in Georgia, I was taught how to track and use a gun I never thought that it would ever come in handy but fuck now I would die without those skills.

"You were always so fuckin loud, aint a damn thing changed" I heard coming from a voice from the past that I had thought was long gone "Eat me, Dixon" I say, not even turning around " spread em Sammi" he answers with a laugh as he walks up beside me. "Why the hell you walking these woods alone" he ask "I was with a group of people, we all got separated, why the fuck you alone where's that ass of a brother of yours" I ask stopping to lean up against a tree "aint seen in him a while, we decided to leave the group, he decided, to get pissy and leave, I have been on my own for a few days" Me and Daryl, had a past, a long past, we had dated all through high school, and even a while after he had quit and I graduated, he was the one that taught me to track and shoot a gun. "Well come on, I found a house back that way, it's safe and there's shine." He says with a wink.

I could tell that Daryl had already been drinking, he must have heard me in the woods, he would not have left shine unless he was worried about something. "Damn girl, I forgot how nice your tits were" he says looking over at me as we are walking back to the house. Shaking my head "really Daryl, fucking worlds gone to shit and you're talking about my tits" "you got the same dirty mouth too" he says with a grin on his face " fuck, you Daryl" I say with a smirk on my face " you have many a times baby" he moans as he throws his arm over my shoulder. He was looking even better now which was hard to do because he has always been sexy, tall, broad shouldered, arms like some redneck God, and the bluest set of eyes, that pierces your soul.

We finally reach the house, after checking the house for walkers before we sit down on the front porch. "How, have you been doing in all this mess" I ask him, even though it's been a while since me and Daryl was a couple I still care about him. "Fuck, I was built for this shit, thanks to pops" he answers as he takes a swig of shine handing the jar over to me "what about you" he ask nodding his head towards me " thanks to you alright" I answer taking a drink out of the mason jar. "Hmm, I taught you to be quiet in the woods," he says with a laugh.

After a few more swigs of the shine I was starting to feel pretty good and I can tell Daryl was too by the hand that was creeping up my thigh. "Fuck Daryl" I say to him, pushing his hand off my thigh "Fuck, we aint got notin else to do" he says pushing his hand between my legs "come on let's put that dirty mouth to use" he growls as he stands up, taking his belt off. Fuck he's right aint got nothing else to do, and we always did have great sex. I can see his very impressive dick, straining against his jeans I unbutton his pants and pull them down along with his boxers. "It aint gonna suck itself" he moans looking down at me and with a smirk I grab his thick dick and start licking the underside of his long shaft until I reach the head I swirl my tongue around the head paying attention to the slit, causing a moan to escape from his lips. "Ah fuck" he moans as he leans back against the house, I take as much of him in my mouth as I can and what don't fit I work with my hand. Popping the head out of my mouth I move to his balls and suck on one "Ah fuck, that's right, suck my balls" he moans as he looks down at me. I lick the underside of his long thick shaft again working my way painfully slow back up to the head, as I slide him back into my mouth, he grabs a handful of my hair as he thrust into my mouth, " Oh…fuck…take it all" he moans as I gag, around his dick, causing salvia to drip out of my mouth onto the porch. Daryl always had a thing for choking, so I knew what was coming. "Look at me while you suck my dick." He growls as I look up at him he begins to thrust even harder fucking my mouth, making me gag and moan around his dick. He pushes my head even further onto his dick; I can taste the salty precome in my throat. With a sadistic laugh he reaches down and pinches my nose so that I have lost all ability to breath, "cant breath can, you sweetheart" he moans as I try to shake my head but his grip on my hair is too tight. He fucks my mouth until I reach up and dig my nails into his muscled thighs his sign that I have had enough. He lets go of my nose, and pulls out of my mouth.

In the matter of seconds he has me laying on my back and is pulling my shirt over my head, I reach up and pull his shirt over his head, sitting up so he could get to the clasp on my bra kissing along his collarbone I know what drives him crazy, he starts fumbling with the button of my jeans " fuck" he moans in frustration I reach down and unbutton my jeans and raise my hips up off the porch so he can slide them down right along with my panties and before my ass gets back to the porch he shoves two fingers into me making me scream "Oh god" "fuck, your wet as hell from sucking my dick" he growls it doesn't take long and I am ready to bust "Oh God" I moan " it's not God doing this do you babe" Daryl smirks " fuck I'm gonna come" with that he has his hand around my throat leaning down " you don't come until I say" all I can do is nod in agreement.

Releasing his grip from around my throat, "your gonna ride this dick" he growls switching places it doesn't take me long I take his dick in my hand slowly sliding my soaking pussy down the length, feeling him stretch my inner walls "fuck, that pussy's tight" he moans, but apparently me teasing him was not going to happen as he grabs my hips forcing me down the entire length of his dick causing me to scream. Meeting his eyes I begin to ride him. He is watching me, enjoying how my tits bounce every time I come down on him. "Fuck, you look so sexy riding my dick." He moans. Hearing him moan drives me to the edge. I start pounding down on his dick going faster and faster. Our moans fill the air around us. He starts pinching and pulling my nipples intensifying the pleasure. I know I won't last much longer and he can see it too. He pulls me off of him and positions himself between my legs He slams into me. I scream at the feeling. Daryl didn't slow down at all as he slammed into me harder and deeper "scream my name" he growls as his hand finds its way to my nipple pinching it hard. "You like the way I fuck that tight pussy?" He asked pinching my nipple even harder. The pleasure was so intense I couldn't think of words to say. "Answer me" You like my dick deep inside you? "You fukin love it, dontcha?" "Y-Yes!" I scream out as my orgasm went through me. "You came?" Daryl growled stopping.

"I didn't tell ya to come." He growled slamming into me again harder than ever. Not waiting for me to recover from the first time I came "Daryl! I can't..." I moaned. "Don't give a damn." He growled into my ear. Gripping me tight he fucks me even harder, the sound of our flesh slapping against each other fills my ears. I could feel the tightening in my stomach again. "Fuck you're gonna make me come." I moan "You better not come until I say." Daryl warns. With a sadistic smile, He starts teasing my clit, making it harder for me to hold it back any longer "fuck Daryl" I moan "beg, for it" he says with an evil smirk on his face. "You better beg for it" he says reaching up and pinching my nipple. "Fuck, Daryl please" I whine "please what" he moans "please let me come" I am whining at this point I don't know if I can hold on any longer.

"Come on my big dick girl" and with that I am screaming his name along with a few obscenities. My intense orgasm pushes Daryl pulls out of me "your gonna clean this dick, get up" I am back on my knees "open up" he growls as soon as my mouth is open he slams his dick into my mouth, his release going down my throat "Fuck, Sammi" he moans as he grips the back of my head empting himself into my mouth. Pulling his dick out of my mouth "damn, I missed that" he laughs as he is getting dressed "fuck that was the first time we have fucked on the front porch" he says with a smirk on his face, making me laugh "Why, are you always such a dick during sex" I ask as I am pulling my pants back on "you fucking love it" he growls. " Ah fuck, all that screaming you done has attracted us some walkers, come on" he says as he is grabbing my arm pulling me with him as we run off the porch to the side of the house, where for the first time I notice Merle's motorcycle, "get on, we gotta go."


End file.
